Early Winter Love
by crimsonwingedkitten
Summary: Unable to sleep Yami Yugi goes out for a very early morning walk, but who should he meet while he's out? YYxTea Read and Review


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh….but oh how much I wish I did.

**Early Winter Love**

Yami Yugi lay on his bed.

It had been a year since he had been given his own body and his spirit separated from Yugi's body.

He'd felt kinda alone since then….he couldn't talk to Yugi as often, what with school work and such, both teens were kept busy, even Joey, Tristan and Téa were too busy lately.

He kinda wondered when they'd be able to go out and see a movie, all five of them, like in the summer….

He sighed and turned over looking out the frosted window, silently counting the many silver dots that shone like fireflies and the grey clouds that threatened to bring on the first snow of the winter.

His crimson coloured eyes widened.

He swore that cloud looked like Téa…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He shook his head.

He kept on drifting his mind to Téa….

Why it was so, he didn't know….

He'd never exactly felt anything emotional to anyone….well, not that he could remember, even with his memory back…he didn't have everything.

He just wished he knew why he was feeling so tired, yet, couldn't sleep. Maybe he could get some sanity in his dreams if he did?

He sighed and pulled the covers from himself sitting up on the edge of the mattress, slipping his black shoes on and threw a jacket over his white shirt, walking from his room, pulling on a pair of jeans he'd found on the floor.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He wondered through the almost dark park, street lights casting the dense trees in a dim white light.

His hands in his pockets, his face directed at the dirt ground he was walking on.

He was bored and it was at least one am in the morning.

Maybe this walk wasn't such a good idea…

He let his mind drift to Téa once more.

The care and love in her eyes which shone for every living thing on the planet, politely staring him down…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yami?"

Yami turned like the high beams of an oncoming truck were shining straight at him.

Téa chuckled at his reaction. "Am I really that scary?" she asked smiling.

"Sometimes yes." Yami replied trying to regain his composure.

"Shouldn't have asked that." Téa said realising her mistake. "But, one question would be, what are you doing out here at this time of night?"

"I believe the question is, why are _you_ here? It's way more dangerous for a girl of your age to be out at this time of night." Yami replied his eyes filed with concern.

"I'm fine Yami, I have pepper-spray in my pocket just in case." Téa said showing the small bottle of stinging spray from her pocket before putting it back. "My hand's been on it the whole time I've been out." She added. "But really Yami, why are you out here?"

"I just couldn't sleep." Yami replied.

"Me neither." Téa replied. "All that work is getting too much. And it's tearing us all apart."

"Yes. I haven't had a proper conversation with Yugi since the summer." Yami said.

"Are you serious?" Téa asked. Yami gave a small nod looking down. "That's awful. You two are so close, like brothers." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Yami put his head down further to hide the blush he'd never experienced before.

He was a little ashamed that he was feeling all of these things for the first time…and all in front of Téa.

This was gonna be a long night….

­- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It wasn't until they had walked around the park three times did Yami actually look at Téa properly.

Her hair was out like usual, but she had a deep pink jacket on, the hood over her head a silky pink nightie reaching her knees, little pink….well, he wasn't quiet sure what they were, they looked like ballet slippers, but without the ribbon, but looked like a plastic-like material, they were on her feet, little white socks unrolled and up to the middle of her lower leg.

She looked beautiful…..Yami had to admit to himself before the night went on further, and he always thought Téa was beautiful….but he wasn't sure why….

"-ami, Yami!"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok? I've been calling you're name for like, ages."

"You were?" Yami asked. Téa nodded, concern filling her blue eyes. "Oh. Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing really."

"So you were in your own world? I do that sometimes." Téa replied.

"The only place where homework doesn't exist." Yami added laughing.

Téa giggled a little coughing and shivering.

"Téa?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You look a little pale." Yami said, unconsciously placing the back of his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature.

"I'm fine Yami." Téa said coughing a little more.

"I think you should get into bed. It's too cold out here."

"Yami, it's not winter."

"It is soon."

"But it's not yet."

"Well, here." Yami said opening his zipped jacket and pulling Téa into a tight hug, wrapping the jacket around her.

"Yami?" Téa's face was red.

"I'll use my body heat to warm you." Yami explained. "I don't want my good friend to get sick."

"But Yami, I'm not…"

"Sick? You were coughing and shivering. You would catch a cold if you came out here with out pants on Téa." Yami said.

Téa looked down as they continued to walk. She couldn't look Yami in the eye's now!

She was doing really well until he'd pulled her into a hug to warm her.

Although, he was right, she was feeling a little ill and the nightie didn't help…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They came across a little bridge which went across the lake and to a little island in the middle.

There was green grass and a little bench, a blossoming pink flowered tree had it's branches hanging over the bench.

They walked across the wooden bridge and sat down on the bench, Téa clinging to Yami tightly.

She was feeling worse than before and she knew that Yami knew it.

She was coughing more and she was feeling too warm for it to be from Yami.

"Téa, are you feeling alright?" Yami asked.

"I think I've got more than a cold." Téa replied, her nose blocked and her voice was hardly understandable.

"I think you do too." Yami said feeling her cheek and forehead for the fifteenth time that night. "Do you wanna go home?"

Téa shook her head softly. "I wanna see the sunrise."

"Sunrise?" Yami asked.

"This is Sunrise Island. Usually lovers come here to see the sun rise." Téa replied.

"It's almost six am." Yami said looking at his watch.

"The sun rises at six thirty today." Téa said.

"Well, if it'll make you feel better." Yami said leaning back on the bench.

Téa followed suit and rested her aching head on Yami's shoulder closing her tired eyes.

Yami rested his head on Téa's and smiled, kissing her softly through her hair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At six twenty-eight, Yami opened his eyes, the sky was a little purple , a line of gold shining on the horizon.

He nudged Téa slightly. "Téa?" Téa's eyes opened groggily. "The sun is rising." He explained softly.

Téa looked over towards the east, and smiled. "The sky is the colour of your eyes." she muttered softly.

Yami looked at her, before looking up at the sky, she was right. A deep crimson purple shone across the sky.

Soon the sky was pink, then golden, before clouds made it white.

The two sat on the bench a little longer before Yami felt something cold hit his nose.

"Is it snowing?" he asked.

"I think it is." Téa replied happily. "Wow. The first snow of winter, I bet we're the first to witness it!"

"Yeah, me too."

Yami hung his head back and looked into the tree, his eyes widened at what was in the tree.

"Yami? Yami what's the matter?" Téa asked, before she looked up into the tree too. "Oh…..looks like someone else was here….and they like their mistletoe."

"They must love the season of December." Yami added.

"But you do know what happens when a couple are caught under the mistletoe don't you Yami?" Téa asked.

"I'm quite sure I don't."

"How about I show you?" Téa asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Téa had a look in her eyes Yami had never seen before, it was love, like always, but it was different….

Somehow, and Yami was trying to figure it out when Téa's soft, pink, cold lips contacted with his warm ones in a loving kiss.

He was a little shocked, but took it in like a big eyed puppy.

When they separated Yami was still coming to grips as to what just happened.

He liked it…

There was no more to it.

And Téa was looking at him with her shy blue eyes, wondering what he was going to say.

"Téa. What….what was that?"

Téa gave him a look of absolute horror. "Yami…I can't believe that you don't know what a…"

Yami cut her off by kissing her again. Laughing as he pulled back. "I do know what a kiss is. I was just toying with your mind."

Téa pouted at him.

Yami sneezed and coughed. "Great, I caught whatever you have."

"Sorry." Téa apologized shyly her eyes staring at her feet.

Yami forced her head up gently. "I don't mind. We can be sick together. It'll be fun."

"We can watch movies and eat popcorn." Téa added giggling.

Yami chuckled. "Yeah, right after taking our medicine." He added.

Téa smiled pulling out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just calling Alex."

"About?"

"Hi Alex?"

'_Why are you calling me so early in the morning? Why can't you just come into my room and talk to me?'_  
"Alex. I'm not at home." Téa replied. "I went for a walk last night."

'_Téa are you alright? You sound really sick.'_

"I caught something while I was out here." Téa explained. "Would it be alright if I stayed with Yugi and Yami for a while?"

'_What? While you get better?'_

"Yeah. Turns out Yami was having the same issues I was having."

'_And that was?'_

"We couldn't sleep. And we both went walking and we caught something."

'_Alright, fine, just…be careful…'_

"Guess that's settled." Téa said pocketing her cell.

Yami smiled.

"You know what?"

"What Téa?"

"I love mistletoe."

"I wonder what will be all over your house this Christmas."

They headed back to the Game Shop where a very worried Grandpa and Yugi were waiting and starting to print out 'Have You Seen This Boy' signs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-The End-

I cannot believe I finished this story in two hours…….

That's really short for me….

Random things happen these days…..

Anyways!

I hope you like the story.

I always wanted a white Christmas….

I've had a White New Years….

But yeah…

Anywho

Read and Review!

Please!

-Crimson Winged Kitten-


End file.
